


Gone

by Lady_Monochromic



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drabble, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3649113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Monochromic/pseuds/Lady_Monochromic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble: - "Mother… You can’t leave me now. Not like this… I believe in you. Come back!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Cross post JANUARY 2014

_"Mother… You can’t leave me now. Not like this… I believe in you. Come back!"_

"Morgan," The soft familiar voice of his father wafted passed his ears as though this had happened once before.

Morgan stared at the blurred rocks beneath him with little interest to why his surroundings were glazed with water. His name softly spoken once more but he still dared not look at his father, who he still barely remembered.

"Morgan, we must head back into camp," His father spoke again and the words clanged in his head.

His head didn’t nod until he felt hands wrap around his own, pulling him up slowly to stand on unusually weak legs. The young tactician had numbed that the only thing making his legs move was the warmth on his left hand.

Fearing that once he entered the camp the shepherds would coddle him or give some awkward attempt to sooth the emptiness, Morgan had slowed his pace and was squeezing tight to the hand.

"Morgan," His father brought Morgan out from himself. It was not until those words left that the young tactician realised he was sat on his cot in the future boys’ tent - thanking his father silently that he was not in theirs.

Morgan looked round at the empty cots knowing they would be filled come the dark night. “Father, can I sleep with you tonight…”

"Of course," His father nodded. Morgan swore he could hear the sigh of relief. The love his father held only surfacing now.

Neither were truly lonely, yet there was a hole within them both.


End file.
